Dance Again : SJ MOB
by humanoidzz
Summary: Gerakanmu salah, seharusnya seperti ini / Dia mulai marah, dia mulai marah... / KALAU KALIAN KESINI HANYA UNTUK MENGANGGUKU! LEBIH BAIK KALIAN KELUAR / Kenapa mood mu tiba-tiba berubah begitu ? Ah, aku tahu! Pasti karna kau tidak jadi mmpphhh mmpphhhh... / RnR please I( )I


**Author : ****Nakamintz**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author**** hanya****mem****injam nama**** mereka.**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ****SUPER JUNIOR**

**Genre: ****Friendship, Romance & Other..**

**Warning:**** YAOI, ****Typo(s),****Tidak sesuai EYD****, ****Don't Plagiat, ****Don't Bashing, & ****Don't SILENT READERS..**

**Summary : ****Gerakanmu salah, seharusnya seperti ini / Dia mulai marah, dia mulai marah... /** **KALAU KALIAN KESINI HANYA UNTUK MENGANGGUKU! LEBIH BAIK KALIAN KELUAR / Kenapa mood mu tiba-tiba berubah begitu ? Ah, aku tahu! Pasti karna kau tidak jadi mmpphhh mmpphhhh...** **/ RnR please I(_ _)I**

** : Jenifer Lopez Ft. Pitbull – Dance Again.**

**-****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ****—**

**~ DANCE AGAIN ~**

Disebuah ruang bawah tanah yang berada dipusat kota seoul, beberapa anak remaja yang sedang latihan menari dan ada juga yang menjalankan aktifitas lainnya.

**( SoundFic : Super Junior – Sorry Sorry Remix )**

"Gerakanmu salah, seharusnya seperti ini..." Ucap namja itu dengan sabar kepada temannya yang lebih muda darinya itu.  
"Oh, seperti itu ternyata. Sekarang aku mengerti Teukie hyung!" Ucapnya semangat sambil tersenyum lebar kearah namja yang lebih tua darinya ;Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk hyung, Ryewookie... Bisa kemari sebentar ?" Ucap namja berbadan tinggi, berkulit putih dan juga tampan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa Siwon hyung ?" Tanya Ryewook setelah sampai di depan namja yang memanggilnya tadi ;Siwon.

"Ehmm... Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada kalian, kapan kita melakukan MOB selanjutnya ?" Tanya Siwon antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya dengan 'hacker' terbaik kita ?" Jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Siwon berlalu.

"Ck, dasar... Kajja Leeteuk hyung, kita keruangannya." Ujar Ryewook senang lalu pergi keruangan si'hacker'.

**~ DANCE AGAIN ~**

#Di ruangan si 'Hacker'

"HEY KIBUMIE!" Teriak Ryewook dari depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar lalu mendekati si'hacker' dan merangkulnya.

"Tak bisakah kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu. Dasar tidak sopan." Ucap si'hacker' alias Kibum, dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hehehe... Mianhae." Ujar Ryewook.

"Dia mulai marah, dia mulai marah..." Celetuk Leeteuk sambil duduk di sofa yang terdapat diruanganya Kibum.

"Diam kau." Ucap Kibum setelah sebelumnya memberi death glare 'mematikannya' kepada Leeteuk, lalu dia berbalik menghadap layar komputernya.

"Kibumie ?" Panggil Ryewook.

"Apa ?" Jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap wajah Ryewook.

"Tidak apa, cuma mau manggil kamu aja." Setelah berkata begitu, Ryewook duduk disamping Leeteuk.

"Hahaha, kau berhasil 'menggoda' Kibumie... Daebak! Hahaha..." Mereka berdua tertawa, setelah itu berhigh five ria.

Ceklek

"Hey, ada apa ini ?" Tanya Siwon yang baru masuk keruangan Kibum.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Leeteuk dan Ryewook bersamaan.

"Oh... Kibumie wajahmu terlihat kusut sekali, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Siwon lagi sambil memberikan sebotol minuman cola.

"Ya! Siwon hyung! Kenapa Kibumie saja yang diberi minuman ? Kenapa kami ngak ?! Ini ngak adil." Ujar Ryewook pura-pura 'ngambek' kepada Siwon.

"Bisakah kau usir mereka berdua ? mereka sangat mengangguku." Celetuk Kibum sambil membuka tutup botol colanya lalu meminumnya.

"Aish, kata-katamu itu..." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap ngeri Kibum.

"Kalian berdua 'menggoda' Kibumie kan?!" Terka Siwon kepada Leeteuk dan Ryewook.

"Kau mau tahu, atau mau tahu banget ? Hahaha..." Goda Leeteuk lalu tertawa bersama Ryewook.

"KALAU KALIAN KESINI HANYA UNTUK MENGANGGUKU! LEBIH BAIK KALIAN KELUAR!" Teriak kan disertai bentakkan dari Kibum yang sudah murka karena diganggu oleh Leeteuk dan Ryewook.

"Kibumie jangan marah dong... Kami ke sinikan mau tanya sesuatu." Ujar Ryewook sambil menunduk takut, karna di tatap oleh Kibum, seolah mengisyaratkan 'Keluar atau Mati'.

"MOB selanjutnya dimana ?" Ucap Leeteuk To The Point.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi! Ck, menyebalkan." Omel Kibum lalu berbalik menghadap komputernya.

1 Menit

2 Menit

5 Menit

"Bagaimana kalau di **Hyundai Departement Store **?" Ucapan dari Kibum, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Uhuk... Uhukk...

Siwon yang sedang meminum minuman colanya yang tinggal separuh, terbatuk karna mendengar ucapan santai dari mulut Kibum.

"Hyung, tidak apa ?" Tanya Ryewook sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon pelan.

"Gwenchana Wookie-ah... Ya! Kibumie, kenapa harus disana ?" Protes Siwon yang berusaha menyumbikan kegugupannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Kibumie. Ayolah Siwonie, kenapa kau jadi takut sekarang. Bukankah kau tadi sangat antusias dengan MOB selanjutnya ?" Ujar Leeteuk, membuat Siwon semakin gugup.

"A-aku tidak takut kok Teukie hyung. Aku hanya..."

"Leeteuk hyung setujukan ?" Celetuk Kibum.

"Aku setuju saja, tapi kita harus meminta pendapat dari yang lain." Ucap Leeteuk mulai serius.

"Tapi... Tempat itu milik ayahku, apa jadinya jika dia tahu kalau anaknya 'Choi Siwon' adalah seorang anak dance. Ck, dia itu sangat tidak suka dengan hobbyku ini. Aish... Matilah aku..." Ujarnya pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya."

"Kau jangan khawatir Siwonie hyung, serahkan pada Kibumie dan Leeteuk hyung. Percayalah semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Ryewook menyemangati sekaligus meyakinkan Siwon.

"Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja Choi Siwon ? Kita sudah 2 kali melakukan MOB dan semuanya berjalan dengan sesuasi rencana dan kita mendapat 5 Juta viewers dari pengunjung YouTube . Aku yakin jika kita melakukan MOB ditempat ayahmu, kita akan mendapatkan 10 Juta viewers dan juga uang 1 Juta Won. Pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku ini tuan Choi, ayo Wookie." Setelah menepuk pundak kanan Siwon, Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kibum diikuti oleh Ryewook dibelakangannya, yang menyisakan dua orang diruangan itu.

Ruangan itu kini hening, karna mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa alasanmu memilih disana ?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba, membuat Kibum sedikit terkejut.

"Aku ingin mengerjaimu." Ucap Kibum dengan polos.

"YA! Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu! Tak kusangka orang pintar seperti dirimu memberikan jawaban sekonyol itu." Sindir Siwon yang sudah terlanjur kesal pada jawaban Kibum tadi.

"Kau pikir, aku bercanda ?" Ucap Kibum tenang sambil menatap namja yang berada dihadapanya.

"Aku pikir, ya."

Krakk

**( SoundFic : INFINITE – Man In Love )**

Siwon menarik kursi roda milik Kibum, hingga menyisakan jarak 5 cm di antara mereka berdua. Hanya deru nafas dan detak jantung mereka yang terdengar.

"Kau terlihat cantik..." Ucap Siwon pelan sambil tersenyum menatap namja yang berada dihadapannya dan memegang pipi kanannya.

"Ck, kau ini..." Ujar Kibum pelan, sambil mepoutkan bibirnya.

"Menurut Einstein, energi adalah massa di kali kuadrat kecepatan cahaya. Menurut aku, energi itu adalah kamu." Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Kibum, membuat pipi Kibum mulai merona.

"Dasar gombal." Ucap Kibum pelan lalu mendorong dada Siwon pelan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sekarang adalah tanggal 28 Oktober 1928 Hari 'Sumpah Pemuda' di Indonesia. Aku akan ubah naskah 'Sumpah Pemuda' itu menjadi 'Sumpah Aku Cinta Kamu'." Mendengar perkataan Siwon, membuat pipi Kibum menjadi merona hebat, dan itu membuat Siwon senang.

"Kibumie..." Panggil Siwon lembut dan pelan, membuat Kibum mendongak menatap wajahnya, lalu Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum.

Deg Deg Deg

'Aish! Ada apa dengan jantungku, kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak cepat seperti ini. Omo! Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. ' Ucap Kibum dalam hati lalu menutup matanya perlahan tapi pasti.

Ceklekk

"Maaf, aku menganggu kalian. Tapi bisakah dilanjutkannya nanti saja, Siwon dipanggil sama Leeteuk hyung tuh." Setelah orang 'itu' selesai bicara, 'dia' pergi tanpa ada perasaan bersalah karna menganggu moment 'SiBum' .

"Ck, apa-apaan ikan asin itu. Menggangu saja." Di akhir kalimat Kibum berucap dengan sangat pelan agar namja yang sedang berdiri dihadapanya tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia ucapkan tadi.

"Kibumie ?" Panggil Siwon pada Kibum.

"Ah, ne... Wae ?"

"Aku pergi dulu..." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum kepada Kibum, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kibum dengan hati senang karna mendengar ucapan yang teramat pelan dari bibir Kibum.

"Eummm.. Baiklah, bye..." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

'Eh, ada apa denganku ? Kenapa aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri sih... Aish!' Pikir Kibum lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Ugh, lebih baik aku main game aja!"

**~ DANCE AGAIN ~**

#Di ruang Latihan

Semua anggota MOB berkumpul diruang latihan untuk membicarakan tentang MOB selanjutnya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Siwon setelah tiba diruang latihan lalu duduk disofa.

"Kita akan membahas tentang MOB selanjutnya." Ucap Leeteuk tenang.

"Bukankah tempatnya sudah ditentukan." Ujar Siwon ketus, karna masih belum terima tentang dimana 'tempat' MOB selanjutnya.

"Hey, calm down bro..." Ucap namja berwajah cantik itu sambil merangkul Siwon.

"Terserah." Mood Siwon sekarang mulai memburuk.

"Kenapa mood mu tiba-tiba berubah begitu ? Ah, aku tahu! Pasti karna kau tidak jadi mmpphhh mmpphhhh..." Siwon membekap mulut orang yang memanggilnya tadi diruangan Kibum.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja, Lee Donghae." Ujar Siwon dingin.

"Tidak jadi apa ?" Tanya Ryewook Kepo, Siwon langsung memberi death glare kepada Donghae yang hendak memberitahukan moment 'SiBum' ke Ryewook.

"Tidak apa-apa Wookie, hehehe." Ucap Donghae canggung.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak suka dengan 'tempat' MOB selanjutnya, tapi bukankah disana sangat seru, memicu adrenali man." Ujar namja yang merangkulnya tadi.

"Kau tahu... Dimana 'tempat' MOB selanjutnya ?" Tanya Siwon sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Leeteuk hyung yang bilang padaku. Ya! Kau harus memanggilku hyung!"

Plakk

"Appo! Ya! Chullie hyung, kenapa memukul kepalaku ?" Protes Siwon.

"Itu karna kau tidak memanggilku hyung!" Bela namja cantik itu kepada dirinya sendiri ;Heechul.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tenang ?!" Dalam sekali bentakkan, mereka semua langsung diam. Tak ada yang berani melawan ataupun membantah Leeteuk jika dia sudah mulai kesal.

"Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian. Apa kalian setuju melakukan MOB di tempat 'itu' ?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku setuju! Kitakan hanya melakukan MOB, bukan menyerang." Ucap namja yang berbadan gemuk itu sambil tersenyum lebar membuat matanya yang sudah sipit menjadi lebih sipit.

"Kau jangan takut Choi. Kalau kita bisa mencapai 10 juta viewers pengunjung YouTube, 1 Juta Won akan menjadi milik kita. Kalau kau takut dan mundur, berarti semua kerja kerasmu sia-sia saja dong. Benarkan kata-kataku Shindong-ah, Chullie hyung ?" Ujar namja berbadan berisi itu.

"Yup kau benar Kangin-ah, hehehe..." Ucap namja berbadan gemuk itu alias Shindong, membenarkan perkataan Kangin.

"Yah, kau benar rakun." Ujar Heechul menanggapi perkataan si'rakun';Kangin.

"Dia itukan anak orang kaya. Hanya tinggal meminta saja pasti langsung diberi." Celetuk dari namja keturunan china dan juga bertubuh tinggi itu sambil menatap meremehkan kearah Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu Hankyung hyung ?"

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**TBC SoundFic : Super Junior – TWINS ( Knock Out )**

Anyeonghaseyo... I(_ _)I

Saya author baru yg masih newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ^^  
Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari film "**Step Up 3**" & "**Step Up 4" **maka dari itu ada bagian yang sedikit mirip dengan film tersebut. "^^)/

**~ "Selamat Hari Sumpah Pemuda" **~

**~~ Terima Kasih ~~**

**Mind To Review ?**


End file.
